This research is aimed at producing a comprehensive and definitive analysis of rape as a social fact. Specifically the research purports to: (1) construct the social meaning of rape by the integration of a community and victim perspective on the subject; (2) examine and compare ethnic-racial variations in attitudes about rape and sex roles; (3) to examine the relationship between sex-role stereotypes and attitudes about rape; and (4) to assess the impact of the experience of rape and the need for service delivery from the victim's perspective. Community attitudes about rape and about male-female sex roles will be studied by means of a random sample of the Black, Mexican American, and Anglo communities in the city of San Antonio, Texas. Rape victims who participate in the research will vary from 2 months to 2 years in terms of the time lapse since the rape experience.